


less of an atlas, more of a zeus

by a_man_in_his_time



Series: unconditional [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, listen they all love each other and alex is grumpy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_man_in_his_time/pseuds/a_man_in_his_time
Summary: It was only about 5 o’clock when Alexander got home, but he was exhausted out of his mind.





	less of an atlas, more of a zeus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterByDayWhovianByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/gifts).



> happy birthday again, to one of my best friends in the whole world. i didn't write last year, but to make up for it, there will be a second chapter. happy reading!

It was only about 5 o’clock when Alexander got home, but he was exhausted out of his mind. It was one of the only times that month that he was home relatively early, so it made sense that Alex would want nothing more than to get home and collapse into the warm embrace of his lovers’ arms. There was typically a tinge of exhaustion that he felt from day to day that he has since grown accustomed to, but today’s exhaustion was truly out of the ordinary.

With a great sigh, he unlocked the door to his shared apartment. There was still so much that he had to do before the weekend was over. So much to do. He slid his jacket from his shoulders and mechanically hung it up, as though he were running on autopilot. He kicked his shoes off (he’d pick them up later) and fully walked into the apartment with another sigh.

“Well,  _ someone _ looks grumpy,” came a voice from the living room. Alex looked up; there sat his lovers, John and Eliza, on the couch. Eliza was up against John’s front, the latter of which was braiding the former's hair, such was their habit of doing. Since the two kissed for the first time (Alex presumed), they were far more touchy with each other than they had been before. It was very sweet to see. Just the sight of his lovers was enough to put a tired smile on his weary face.

“I’m not grumpy,” Alex replied, grumpily. “Just tired.”

“Mm,” Eliza hummed. “Grumpy, tired — it’s all the same Alexander to me. Right, John?” She looked up to the man in question, whose hands had stilled in her hair. Alex gave him a warning glance.

“You’re not wrong,” he said, the traitor. Alex huffed nonetheless and tossed his bag on the other couch in the living room. They loved ganging up on him.  _ That _ was nothing new; John and Eliza did everything they could to make fun of him.

“You guys are always so mean to me,” he said, loosening his tie.

“Aww, I’m sorry, Alex. Come here, I’ll make it better.” Eliza held her hands out, though she didn’t move from where she was seated. John was still braiding her hair.

Alex walked over and gave both his boyfriend and his girlfriend a kiss. “Who wants to take one for the team and put my boss in a coma?” He sat down heavily on the couch next to them. “Only half joking. You’d be heavily compensated for your labor.”

“No one’s going to tear your boss a new one, Alex,” John piped up, not taking his gaze off of Eliza’s hair.

“Boo,” Alex replied, stretching languidly out on the couch. He rest his head on Eliza’s lap.

“What’s got you so mad with your boss, anyways?”

“Ugh, don’t even get me  _ started! _ He’s got me working day and night on this case like there isn’t anyone else in the building that can handle it, and he won’t tell me everything, so I have to figure a  _ lot _ of things out by myself — which is just a waste of time! If he’d only just  _ give me the information I need, _ we wouldn’t have worked on this case for nearly a month now.

“And! Not to mention the fact that he treats me like some 20-year-old dipshit who doesn’t know what he’s doing! He’s always like ‘Oh hey, kiddo, you’re doing this wrong,’ or ‘I like what you’ve got started here, kid, but you’re still wrong.’” Alex huffed, rubbing his face with one hand. At some point during his rant, Eliza gently tugged his hair tie out of his hair and began carding her fingers through his hair, listening. She exchanged a look with John.

“He’s really got your panties in a bunch, huh?” came from John, jokingly.

“Don’t start with me, Laurens,” Alex shot back, all bark and no bite.

Eliza laughed at her boyfriends’ antics and shook her head fondly. “You two are going to be the death of me. Come on Alex, why don’t you sit up for me?”

Alexander looked up at her, considered, then complied. It was only then that he noticed she was wearing those  _ damn shorts _ again — the ones that were too short than should have been  _ legal, _ and that made her legs look very good with the way they ended in lace at the sides.

She motioned for him to turn his back to her, which he did, albeit hesitantly. It was when she began running her fingers through his hair that he had a clue as to what she was up to.

“Eliza, dear, I love you very much but my hair is so dirty right now. I can’t let your hands get dirty—” Alex began, but was cut off by Eliza loudly shushing him.

“This is for your own good, Alex,” is all she said. Any attempts to question her were met with the same  _ shush! _ from before. “I’m going to braid your hair, and you’re going to like it.”

Alexander, ever stubborn, grumbled his dissent, even as Eliza’s fingers combed through his hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp. It felt...surprisingly nice. This was not at all what Alex was expecting from tonight, but he found that he did not mind. It was not often that he allowed anyone to play with his hair. He expected himself to feel vulnerable, if not a bit uncomfortable, but he found that he was feeling nothing of the sort. In fact, he was feeling quite the opposite. As Eliza began at the top of his head with what Alexander guessed was some French or Dutch braid or other (he couldn’t really tell the difference), he found himself incredibly soothed by the way her fingers methodically added more and more hair to the braid going down the center of his hair.

He fell into a content silence. Alex could hardly remember what about work was bothering him so much. So instead, he turned his gaze to the window and sat still, watching as the clouds began to change colors as the sun began to set over the horizon. He thought about everything and nothing; about how wonderful Eliza was in every single way, about how John was equally wonderful, and always made the best hot cocoa. It was then that Alex realized — he was  _ happy. _ For perhaps the first time in his life, he began to notice how it didn’t necessarily feel like he had the entire world weighing down upon his shoulders. He felt less like Atlas and more like Zeus, ruling the heavens rather than being the only thing holding them up.

It was nice to not have to deal with anything like this alone. Sure, on the surface it was just him, Eliza, and John in a sort of braid train on a Friday evening. There was nothing spectacular about it. Instead, it was the mere fact that his two lovers knew how to cheer him up before Alexander even knew what he needed. This revelation, that he had found two of the best people in the world to love, was almost enough to make Alexander cry. Almost.

And as the sun left its last imprints on the sky before it said goodnight, Alex felt entirely at home. Everything was as it should be. 

He wanted to cherish this moment for the rest of his life. But he wished he could complete the sort of train they had, so all three of them could feel as soothed as Alexander felt.

But Alexander didn’t know how to braid.


End file.
